Misunderstand by edifa
by edifa
Summary: kesalah pahaman antar sepasang kekasih/Chanbaek/no bash


Misunderstand

Author : edifa

Genre : romance, friend, drama(mungkin)

Rated : T (lumayan aman kok)

Main Cast : Park Cahnyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, omma &amp; appa baekhyun

Pair : chanbaek, kaisoo, hunhan

Warning : GS, typo di mana-mana (maaf gak di cek lagi), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

Author pov

Seorang pemuda sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas di sebelahnya, tak sedikitpun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu ruang kerjanya, ya pemuda itu adalah Park Chanyeol, direktur dari perusahaan Park Company, perusahaan itu milik ayahnya tapi akan di berikan padanya jika dia sudah menikan dan dapat memimpin perusahaan, pemuda taman berusia 20 tahun yang sangat pintar, baru 2 tahun dia lulus dari sekolah menengahnya, dan ssekaraang dia menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan ayahnya tapi dia juga tetap kuliah, dia sudah menginjak semester ke 4, tinggi, tampan, pintar, kaya, ramah, baik, siapa yang tidak suka padanya, tapi hatinya jatuh pada seseorang, yang pasti itu pacarnya. Lanjut ke cerita, seorang wanita tinggi, menggunakan rok mini yang bisa di katakana sexy masuk keruangannya dengan membawa berkas-berkas, "tuan ini berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani" katanya sopan, dia adalah sekertaris chanyeol namanya sulli, seperti yang kalian tahu (maksudnya yang author tau) semua wanita ingin dan menyukai chanyeol termasuk sulli sekertarisnya, sulli selalu menggoda chanyeol tapi chanyeol tidak tertarik padanya. "ya letakkan saja di meja, aku akan menandatanganinya nanti" jawab chanyeol tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arahnya. Perhatiannya tidak akan teralihkan kecuali…. "oppaaa~" gadis cantik, imut, menggemaskan masuk keruangan chanyeol seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan salam, permisi atau mengetuk pintu. Jelas gadis itu seenaknya sebab dia adalah…. "ne chagi, wae?" pacar chanyeol, ya chanyeol langsung menoleh kea rah sumber suara, lebih tepatnya gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya, "sulli, kau boleh keluar sekarang, aku ada urusan penting" ya yang chanyeol maksud urusan penting adalah baekhyun, pacarnya byun baekhyun, gadis yang sangat chanyeeol cintai dan sayangi, gadis beruntung yang daapat memiliki chanyeol, gadis manja, gadis berumur 18 tahun, 1 tahun di bawah chanyeol, tapi kelakuannya seperti bocan 5 tahun, sangat manja, dan hanya chanyeol yang sabar dengan sifatnya. Mereka telah berpacaran cukup lama, sejak chanyeol menjadi senior baehyun, mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saat baekhyun baru memasuki sekolah menengahnya, tapi saat itu chanyeol sedang memiliki kekasih yaitu kyungsoo, tapi chanyeol memutuskan kyungsoo dan berpacaran dengan baekhyun, yang membingungkan kyungsoo tidak marah malah dia bersahabat dengan baekhyun sampai sekarang.

"oppa lupa kalau hari ini oppa janji mengajakku ke kebun binatang?" Tanya baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk ddi pangkuan chanyeol, "oppa tidak lupa changi, tapi kau lihat sekarang oppa sedang bekerja, oppa akan mempercepat pekerjaan agar cepat selesai dan menemani kau ke kebun binatang" jawab chanyeol sambil memainkan poni caramel gadisnya itu. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, selaama ini dia terlalu manja dan hanya menyusahkan chanyeol, "akh, jika oppa sibuk, oppa tak perlu mengantarkanku, kita batalkan saja, kapan-kapan juga bisa kan" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terukir jelas di bibir tipisnya senyuman kekecewaan, dan dia bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol pov

Tak biasanya my baekki pengertian, apa yang terjadi padanya, apa dia sudah bosan denganku. Akh~ aku harus secepatnya selesai, aku tak mau baekki pindah ke lain hati. "kau kenapa baek, tak biasanya kau seperti ini?", dia diam lalu menjawab "taka pa oppa, lanjutkanlah bekerjanya, aku akan pergi ke caffe bersama kyungsoo dan kai" (kai pacarnya kyungsoo, kai itu sahabatnya baekhyun dari SMP), baekhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan ciuman yang biasanya dia berikan. Apa aku berbuat salah dengannya, atau jangan benar dia sudah bosan denganku, secara kita sudah pacaran selama 4 tahun, baek aku tak ingin kehilanganmu (chanyeol lebay deh #plak).

Author pov

Karena terlalu memikirkan baekhyun chanyol tidak dapat focus dengan pekerjaannya, sudah author bilangkan tidak ada yang dapat mengakihkan chanyeol kecuali baekhyun. Karena sudah tidak dapat focus dengan pekerjaannya chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya, dia berjalan sambil mengirim pesan dengan kyungsoo

To:** kyungsoo**

**Soo, apa kau bersama baekhyun?**

**From: kyungsoo**

**Tidak yeol, memang kenapa? Bukankah tadi dia ke kantormu? Kukira sekarang dia sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan mu :D**

Mendapat jawaban dari kyungsoo, dia sangat frustasi.

**to: kyungsoo**

**ya sudah terimakasih, soo**

**from: kyungsoo**

**ya yeol, sama-sama, selamat menikmati kue yang baekhyun buat ;)**

chanyeol pov

kue? Baekhyun tidak bilang apa-apa soal kue? apa baaekhyun membuat kue untuk jalan-jalan kita ke kebun binatang? Baek kau di mana chagi?

Author pov

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah, sambil melihat-lihat jalan siapa tau dia bertemu dengan baekhyun, matanya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk dengan seorang peria putih di bawah pohon, tidak mungkinkan chanyeol lupa dengan gadisnya, itu baekhyun, sedang makan kue bersama lelaki yang chanyeol tau sangat menyukai bakehyun, yaitu sehun. Chanyeol sangat marah, dia segera turun dari mobilnya yang telah di parker dan menghampiri baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov

Aku sangat marah dengan baekhyun, apa maksudnya dia bermesraan yang dia tau, ahwa peria itu sangat menyukainya dan ingin merebutnya dariku, akh~ baek kau ingin membuatku memakanmu. Aku menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya yang akan menyuapi kue ke sehun, dia kaget erlihat sekali dari matanya "yeolli oppa.. apa yang oppa lakukan di sini, bukankah oppa banyak pekerjaan?" pertanyaan itu bukan membuatku marah malah membuatku sedih, sakit mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, seakan-akan dia tidak lebih penting dari pekerjaanku, tidakkah kau tahu baek, kau jauh lebih penting dari segalanya, ssekalipun itu hidupku. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini baek?" bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah berbalik bertanya "aku sedang menemani baekhyun memakan kuenya, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri" bukannya baekhyun yang menjawab, sehun lebih dulu menjawab di tambah dengan seringaian yang mengatakan bahwa dia menang karena telah menghibur baekhyunku. "bukankah itu untukku baek, kenapa kau berikan pada dia?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menahan amarahnya "ya oppa, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu oppa yang sedang, mengganggu dengan permintaanku, untuk menemaniku mengabiskan kue, karena pekerjaan oppa jauh lebih pen-" kalimat baekhyun terhenti setelah bibirku menempel pada bibirnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencium baekhyun di ddepan umum. Baekhyun sangat kaget, tak lama aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan berkata "jangan berfikiran bahwa kau tidak sepenting pekerjaanku baek, kau sangat penting dalam hidupku, melebihi apapun, APAPUN kau paham baek?" dia hanya menunduk dan menjawab dengan anggukan.

Author pov

Sehun pergi saat melihat chanyeol mencium baekhyun. Saat ini chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang, saat di perjalanan "chagi, apa lusa kau ada kegiatan?" baekhyun yang tadi sedang focus dengan game di hpnya beralih menatap pangerannya "tidak oppa, ada apa?" baekhyun menjawab dengan gaya imut yang selalu dia gunakan saat bersama chanyeol, "aku ingin kita berlibur ke pegunungan, apa kau mau?" baekhyun langsung mengangguk sangat cepat dan tersenyum senang "tentu oppa, akum au sekali, aku mau" baekhyun berkata sambil memeluk tangan chanyeol dari samping lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol, "baiklah kita akan berlibur selama 5 hari, bagaimana?" baekhyun sangat senang mendengarnya, ini adalah kesempatan langka chanyeol dapat berlibur.

Keesokan harinya, chanyeol sedang berada di ruang kerjanya dengan sulli yang sedang membacakan jadwal yang dia ubah karena chanyeol memaksa untuk berlibur dengan baekhyun. Tiba-tiba mata sulli seperti di masuki sesuatu, Karena chanyeol juga terganggu akhirnya chanyeol membantu meniupkan mata sulli, tak di sangka baekhyun masuk dengan tiba-tiba (kalian tahu kan baekhyun suka nyelonong aja masuk) baekhyun kaget.

Baekhyun pov

Apa yang oppa lakukan dengan sulli nonna, aku tahu sulli nonna sangat sexy, cantik dan pintar, tapi aku tak percaya oppa berselingkuh dengannya, "oppa~" kataku sangat lirih, dan chanyeol oppa menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum, apa maksudnya dia tersenyum setelah mencium sulli noona di depan mataku? "oppa jahat, aku tak menyangka, acara kita batal oppa" aku berkata lalu berlari, berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku, sakit hatiku melihat orang yang sangat kusayangi mencium seseorang didepan mataku.

Chanyeol pov

Aku? Jahat? Apa maksud baekhyun? Mengapa dia menangis? Mengapa acara kita batal? Aku menatap sulli lalu baekhyun yang berlari secara bergantian, akh~ ternyata baekhyun salah sangka, ya tuhan apa lagi ini, "baek tunggu kau salah sangka sayang" aku berlalri mengejarnya, aku lihat baekhyun yang terus berlari, dia menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat keadaan jalan "baek awaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss"

Author pov

"baek awaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss" BRUK suara mobil menabrak tubuh baekhyun, tubuh baekhyun terpental beberapa meter, mobil itu melarikan diri, baekhyun pingsan dengan darah yang mengeliri tubuhnya. Chanyeol berlari kea rah baekhyun, dia menggendong baekhyun, tak mau baekhyun kehilangan darah cukup banyak chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya dan membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun kritis, dia kehilangan darah cukup banyak. Kyungsoo dan omma baekhyun kini sedang menangis di depan ruang ICU, tempat baekhyun berada kai sedang menenangkan kyungsooo, sedangkan appa baekhyun sedang menenangkan omma baekhyun. Chanyeol? Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan pintu ruang ICU sambil meruntuki kesalahannya, tak lama dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. "dok bagaimana anak saya? Apa dia selamat?" Tanya omma baekhyun sambil memeluk appa bakhyun. "tenang, baekhyun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya," semua orang tersenyum lega mendengarnya, 2 jam lagi mungkin dia akan tersadar. Kalian bisa menemuinya di ruang rawat.

Semua orang tengah berkumpul di ruangan baekhyun, sudah 2 jam tapi baekhyun belum juga bangun. Tak lama matanya terbuka perlahan, dia melihat ommanya, appanya, kyngsoo, kai, dan chanyeol, chanyeol dia tidak ingin melihat namja itu.

Baekhyun pov

Aku tak ingin melihat chanyeol, untuk saat ini "omma, appa aku di mana, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?" omma langsung memelukku "kau tertabrak yeobo, tapi tenang aku taka pa, dan ssekarang oarngnya sedang di cari," oh, aku tertabrak, aku lupa apa yang terjadi setelah melihat chanyeol berciuman "akh~ ternyata begitu" chanyeol langsung mengusap pipiku dengan tangannya, aku segera menepisnya "chagi, apa pipimu juga sakit" aku langssung menjawab dengan ketus "tidak oppa, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kyungsoo kenapa kau menangis aku kan sudah taka pa-apa?" aku segera bertanya pada kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan chanyeol.

Chanyeol pov

Baekhyun menepis tanganku dan mengalihkan pembicaraanku, apa dia marah denganku? "baek kyungsoo sudah tak menangis, lihat aku baek aku ingin bicara padamu" mengerti dengan perkataanku semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan aku dan baekhyun, aku harus menjelaskan ini pada baekhyun, agar dia tidak salh paham "baek kau salah paham, aku tak melakukan apa-apa pa-" belum selesai aku berbicara baekhyun langsung memotong "sudahlah oppa, aku tau lelaki mana yang menginginkan kekasih manja, kekanak-kanakan, dan tak sexy sepertiku, aku tahu semua orang suka pada sulli noona termasuk kau, jadi yasudahlah, kita kahiri saja semua ini oppa" dia berkata seenaknya tanpa melihat kearahku, apa maksudnya akhiri, dia kira segampang itu mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita jalin selama 4 tahun, "aku baek, aku yang menyukai kau, aku menyukai kau apa adanya, baek kau salah paham aku hanya meniup matanya saja baek, dia kelili-" baekhyun memotong lagi omonganku "sudahlah oppa, terserah oppa mau bilang apa, kepalaku sakit aku ingin istirahat" ya sudah jika itu maunya "baiklah baek, tapi besok aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya dan aku harap kau mengerti baek, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku" aku tau kau pura-pura tidur baek, aku segera mencium keningnya lalu meninggalkan ruangannya, kemudian kyungsoo dan kai masuk, tiba-tiba baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan bersenda gurau bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Kan benar dia pura-pura tidur. Baek baek, nanti kalau aku sudah lapar, jangan harap kau selamat baek, hahahhahahaha~.

Author pov

Keesokan harinya, baekhyun berjalan di taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda, karena keadaannya belum semubuh total baekhyun harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk membantunya berjalan. Hari ini taka da yang menemaninya, ayahnya sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang ada di amerika, baru berangkat kemaren, ibunya sibuk dengan butiknya yang akan mengadakan pameran buan depan, kyungsoo dan kai mereka sedang kuliah, chanyeol? Entah dia kemana, baekhyun sudah tak perduli, saat baekhyun sedang asik menikmati angin di taman rumah sakit tiba—tiba matanya gelap, ternyata ada ssepasang tangan yang tengan menutupinya dan dia tau siapa itu "sehun oppa, kenapa oppa ada di sini?" sehun langsung membuka tangannya yang menutupi mata baekhyun "akh~ kenapa kau tahu ini aku,?" bukannya menjawab sehun malah balik bertanya "dari baumu oppa, aku mengenal baumu, akh~ oppa jawab pertanyaanku sedang apa oppa di sini, apa oppa ingin menemui dokter cantik yang merawatku yang oppa taksir itu?" baekhyun bertanya sambil menggoda "akh~ kau ini seperti wolf saja pake afal bau segala. Tentunya untuk menjenguk princess kesayangan oppa dong, akkh~ apakah dia yang merawatmu?" baekhyun mengangguk "ya oppa, dia yang merawatku, benar kata oppa dia sangat baik dan raamah" sehun mejawab dengan bangganya "tentu dong, aku bisakan move on darimu," mereka tertawa bersama tiba-tiba kejadian yang sulli dan chanyeol alami terjadi dengan mereka, sehun mencoba meniup mata baekhyun, tiba-tiba chanyeol dating dengan sekotak cokelat dan sebuket bunga di tangannya, dia kaget dengan pemandangan yang di suguhkan, chanyeol melihat dari belakang, baekhyun memunggunginya dengan sehun yang sedang menciumnya, chanyeol berlari kea rah mereka tidak seperti baekhyun yang berlari meninggalkan mereka, chanyeol menjatuhkan cokelat dan bunganya lalu memukul sehun BUGH 1 pukulan "apa yang kau lakukan pada baekkiku?" BUGH pukulan ke 2 "tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh baekkiku" BUGH pukulan ke 3 "kau tahu, dia milikku" baekhyun kaget "oppa hentikan, apa yang oppa lakukan, oppa" BUGH pukulan ke 4 "jauhi baekkiku" baekhyun kesal dengan kelakuan chanyeol "OPPAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan baekhyun mampu menghentikan kegiatan pukul memukul chanyeol terhadap baekhyun (teriakannya juga mampu menghentikan bumi berputar pada porosnya #plak) "apa maksud oppa memukul sehun oppa? Sejak kapan aku milikmu oppa? Siapa bilang tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh aku oppa? Dan yang terakhir HUBUNGAN KITA SUDAH BERAKHIR OPPA, JADI HENTIKAN MENGCLAIM AKU ADALAH MILIKMU OPPA." Kata-kata baekhyun sukses membuat kedua namja itu bengong, pasalnya sehuntidak tahu apa-apa soal hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang ada masalah. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan memegang pipi baekhyun, tak kesampaian karena keburu di tepis duluan oleh baekhyun, "changi~ apa maksudmu kita sudah berakhir? Chagi~." Kata chanyeol sambil berlutut di depan baekhyun, biarkan harga dirinya jatuh, asalkan dia mendapatkan maaf dari kekasih mungilnya ini. "sudahlah oppa, aku tak ingin lagi bertemu dengammu." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan sehun yang wajahnya sudah babakbelur.

Sehun masuk ke ruangan rawat baekhyun, tanpa baekhyun ketahui ternyata sehun dan luhan dokter yang merawat baekhyun sudah pacaran, "permisi, boleh aku masuk yeobo?" kata sehun dari luar pintu.

Baekhyun pov

Yeobo? Apa mereka sudah pacaran? "oppa apa oppa sudah pacaran dengan luhan noona?" sehun oppa hanya tertawa sambil memeluk luhan noona dari samping, dan aku tahu jawabannya, "yeay, selamat ya oppa chukae," kataku sambil salaman dengan mereka "tapi baek, ada apa dengan hubunganmu dan chanyeol, apa kalian bertengkar?" akum alas ada yang menyenbut nama itu "sudahlah oppa, hubungan kami sudah berakhir" tiba-tiba luhan noona berbicara "silahkan kalian lanjutkan mengorolnya, aku ada pasien yang lain oke?" katanya sambil meningglakan kami, dan tak lama kami berbincang chanyeol oppa masuk "chagi~ kenapa kau bersama namja brengsek ini?" aku reflek menarik sehun oppa kedalam pelukanku "dia pacarku oppa, kita baru saja pacaran, brengsekan mana dia dengan namja yang berciuman di depan pacarnya sendiri." Aku berbicara sesuka hatiku "chagi~ aku tak menciumnya, aku hanya membatunya mengiup debu di matanya chagi~" sekarang sehun yang angkat bicara "sudahlah chanyeol, dia lebih memilihku di banding kau," akh~ ternyata sehun oppa sangat pintar, dia bisa aku ajak kompromi "baiklah baek jika itu yang kau inginkan, tapi asal kau tahu ya baek, sampai kapanpun aku tetap menunggumu, aku tetap berharap kau kembali padaku baek, kau tetap gadis manja yang kusayangi baek" chanyeol oppa berkarata seperti itu lalu meninggalkan kami ber2, akit mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

Author pov

Tenang yeol kau akan mendapatkannya lagi, tenang saja-batin sehun. Sehun segera pamit dengan baekhyun, dengan alasan ada tugas kuliah padahal dia ingin mengejar chanyeol. Akhirnya dia dapat menyusul chanyeol.

Chanyeol pov

"chan….chanyeol…..tunggu chan" suara itu, aku menegenal suara namja yang merebut gadisku, aku terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan kata-katanya sampai dia berkata "aku dapat membantumu balik dengan baekhyun" aku segera menoleh ke arahnya "kau ini jalan cepat sekali yeol, aku kan capek ngejarnya" aku kesal dengan kata-katanya, dia saja yang pendek makanya tak dapat menyusulku "sudahlah, cepat katakana bagaimana caranya?," tanyaku kesal. "wih selow brih, gimana kalo kita ngobrol di caffe" katanya santai sambil merangkul pundakku, "akh~ baiklah, bilang saja kau mau ku traktir" hanya cengiran yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah sehun menceritakan semuanya, di mulai dari dia berbohong telah berpacran dengan baekhyun, dan ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi kita menyusun rencana untuk membuat baekhyun kembali padaku, dan sebentar lagi bertepatan dengan ulang tahun baekhyun, sekarang tanggal 1 mei 5 hari lagi baekhyun ulang tahun.

Author pov

Sekarang tanggal 3 mei baekhyun sudah di perblehkan masuk kuliah, ada yang berbeda, sekarang baekhyun bukan di anter jemput chanyeol, melainkan di anter jemput supir. Paginya saat baekhyun memasuki halaman sekolah, baekhyun kaget chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil sportnya dengan setelan kasual sedang membukakan pintu mobil sebelahnya yang ternyata… "sulli noona? Mengapa mereka berangkat bersama? Ini yang namanya bukan selingkuh?"

Baekhyun pov

Apa maksudnya ini? Akh~ aku bisa gila, mending aku segera masuk kelas. Akhirnya kelas berakhir, lebih baik aku mengajak kyungsoo dan kai ke kantin

**To: kyungsoo**

**Soo, kau di mana? Aku tunggu di kantin ya soo**

**From: kyungsoo**

**Maaf baek, aku dan kai sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen, banayak banget baek, maaf ya baek.**

Baiklah aku ke kantin sendiri, dan ternyata aku di suguhi oleh pemandangan menjijikan, cahneyol oppa sedang di suapi oleh sulli noona, itu sangat menjijikan dan menyakitkan. Akh~ mau apa lagi aku lapar, bangku yang kosong hanya tinggal di belakang bangku canyeol oppa, yang membuatku berhadapan langsung denganchanyeol oppa tapi sulli noona memunggungiku, kalau aku pulang kan sayang masih ada 2 jam pelajaran lagi aku, baik lah aku akan makan. Chanyeol oppa tak henti-hentinya memandang kearahku saat aku memasukan sambal banyak ke dalam makananku, chanyeol oppa sangat tahu bahwa aku suka pedas tapi tubuhku tidak, aku akan jatuh sakit ketika makan pedas terlalu banyak. Wajah chanyeol oppa sangat terlihat khawatir, hahaha biarkan saja wleeee, suruh siapa dia dekat-dekat dengan sulli noona.

Tanggal 4 dan tanggal 5 sama saja, kyungoo menjauhiku, kai juga, sehun oppa juga, ada apa dengan mereka, dan hubungan chanyeol oppa dengan sulli noona, sudah sangat jelas, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Hari ini hari ulangtahunku, tak ada yang memberi ucapan sama sekali, akh~ seburuk inikah hidupku, apakah tak ada orang yang mengingatnya, sepulangnya dari kampus aku tak menemukan seorangpun di rumah, maksudnya appa dan omma ya, sebenarnya ada orang di rumah yaitu para maid yang bererja di rumahku. Hari ini tugas sangat banyak dari dosen, hamper semua pelajaran aku mendapatkan tugas, gila tuh ya dosen huhh~, rasanyalelah sekali, aku langsung mandi berendam dengan air panas.

Setelah selesai mandi aku mendapati pesan di hpku

**From: kyungsoo**

**Baek, aku tunggu kau di sungai han, sekarang baek jangan mengajak siapapun, kau kesini naik taxi saja baek, cepat**

**From: kyungsoo**

**Baek kau lama sekali, cepat**

**From: kyungsoo**

**Baek apa kau tak ingin bertemu sahabatmu ini, cepat baek**

**From: kyungsoo**

**BAEK KAU LAMA SEKALI CEPAT KE SINI BYUN BAEKHYUN**

Ini pasti pesan saat aku mandi tadi, akh~ kyungsoo sudah marah, mati aku.

Author pov

Baekhyun pergi menuju sungai han, dia menggunakan dress berwarna light pink dengan blazer sepinggang, high heels berwana cream. Sangat cocok di badannya. Dia turun dari taxi langsung di sambut dengan lilih yang membentuk jalan dia berjalan mengikuti lilin tersebut dan sampailah pada dua kursi dan sebuah meja, dia duduk di sana dan mengambil hpnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada kyungsoo, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutupi wajahnya, dia tau harum maskulin ini, ini harum tubuh chanyeol mntan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun pov

Ini harum tubuh chanyeol, aku sangat merindukan harum tubuh ini oppa bogoshipo oppa. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal yang kutahu itu bibir chanyeol oppa menempel di pipi ku, aku sangat merinduan semua yang ada di tubuh chnayeol oppa. "chagi~ aku sangat merindukanmu, maaf aku selalu berbuat salah padamu" suara ituu aku sangat merindukan suara itu, sangat sangat sangat. Aku hanya diam sampai menunggunya bicara lagi. "chagi~ saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun uri baekki saengil chukha hamnida" setelah itu dia membuka telapak tangannya yang menutup mataku, dia duduk di depanku, "aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" katanya, aku ingin protes "tapi oppa bu-" tapi bibirku ditahan oleh jari telunjuknya. "dengarkan aku dulu chagi~ baru kau boleh protes ne?" chanyeol oppa menceritakan semuanya.

#flashback

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat baekhyun cemburu, kau bisa minta bantuan sulli kan, tapi bilang itu hanya membuat baekhyun cemburu jangan erharap beneran. Aku kai dan kyungsoo akan menjauhinya, dan aku akan biacara pada omma dan appanya untuk membantu semuanya, bagaimana?" kata sehun panjang lebar, dan chanyeol hanya menjawab "baiklah" sambil mengangguk. Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya malas.

#end flashback

Ohh jadi seperti itu.

Chanyeol pov

Aku ingin memberikan kejutannya sekarang, "chagi~ apa kau sudah mengerti, apa kau memaafkanku atas semua kebodohanku chagi~ apa kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu lagi chagi~?" itu pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin ku tanyakan pada baekhyun, tapi baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan nggukan, walauoun hanya dengan anggukan, aku sangat bahagia (chanyeol lebay dih #plak). Aku mengajak baekhyun menaiki kereta gantung yang ada di sana, dan memang sudah di rencanakan akan berhenti di tengah sungai han, di sana terpampang jelas perahu-perahu yang berisi lilin-lilin, yang bertuliskan SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA SARANGHAE, aku langsung berlutut di depannya dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin untuk melamar baekhyun, kini gadis kecilku sudah berumur 19 tahun "chagi~ lihat kesini chagi, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" seketika iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mataku, "byun baekhyun maukah kau menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anakku? Yah walaupun kita belum boleh menikah, tapi kan gak salah jika kita bertunangan dulu, untuk mengikat hubungan kita" yah bisa di bilang kata-kataku terlalu santai, tapi kenapa baekhyun malah menangis, aku memasangkan cincin ini di jarinya dan menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jariku, tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan erat seperti tidak ingin ke hilanganku, tak lama setelah dia tenang aku menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, kuciumi mulai dari keningnya, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya, dan yang terkhir bibirnya, malam yang sunyi di temani bintang bulan dan lilin di dalam kereta gantung semua adalah saksi bisu hubungan kami.

Author pov

Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu My Spoiled Princess_batin chanyeol.

Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu My Ice Prince_batin baekhyun.

Akhirnya setelah kejadian itu, mereka lebih memahami pasangan masing-masing, baekhyun lebih dewasa, chanyeol lebih sering meluangkan waktu, dan mereka sekarang saling mendengarkan penjelasan masing-masing, agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi.

…FIN…..

Akh~ akhirnya selesai juga, maaf nih kalo jelek heheheheeh. Yaaaa walaupun sekarang bukan hari ulang tahun baekki oppa, aku lagi dapet ide gini aja, maaf ya kalo jelek, bikinnya aja singkat, 4 jam doing, maaf ya. Cuma galau aja nih nunggu chanbaek moment lagi, kok belun ada-ada yaaa hmmmmmm L.

Ya udah deh tunggu aja, mohon dong reviewnya nih, kan aku juga butuh masukan dari kalian, tolong yaaa.


End file.
